


Confessions

by DisasterMages



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, slight pearl/rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet in which Pearl thinks about and talks to Rose about her feelings and relationship to Steven as he sleeps. told from Pearl's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

He's so much like you, Rose. I see it in his eyes and I hear you in his voice. The way Steven looks at the world and everyone and everything in it... He's already so strong and so smart. He's used your shield so many times now and I almost can't believe he's come this far.

You would have loved him too, Rose, and he would've adored you. I can't imagine how scared you were when you had to give up your form for him, but you never let it show. I see that same bravery in Steven. I saw it when Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis landed on the beach. I saw it when he went up Lapis' water tower alone. Sometimes, I worry that he's too brave. I worry that he's too much like you.

I've made mistakes with him, Rose. I've made mistakes with everyone. I let him fall off the rocks when we found your scabbard and I was acting like that. I nearly killed him when I wanted to go to space. I'm so sorry Rose. Steven's forgiven me, I only hope that you can too.

I love Steven, so do Garnet and Amethyst, and Greg, oh, Greg loves Steven so much. We're all still trying to figure everything out. I wonder if I'm doing any good at this sometimes. I wonder if you could've stayed if things would've gone any better.

Steven is picking up on things so quickly. He fused with his friend, Connie, maybe one day he'll be ready to fuse with another gem. Steven knows how to activate your armory, and I didn't even know about that until long after he learned it. I'm proud of him, Rose.

Steven's taught me things too. He taught me it's okay to be flawed, he helped me to remember that I am strong, although I still manage to forget. He reminded me that you made me feel like I was everything, like I was worth something, like I was something more than just a pearl. 

He's going to be a great person and crystal gem one day, Rose. I believe in Steven. He's wonderful.

I love you, Rose, I love Steven too. I should go though, Steven's about to wake up.


End file.
